Memento Mori
|released = N/A |image = }} Memento Mori is an upcoming horror novel written by . Unclear whether it is set in an alternate G1 universe or not, the story revolves around a Toa who is send to a small island upon which an old renovated institution rests. He is send there by the Turaga of his island, upon a request by the facility's director for a Toa. Unclear to what he has to expect from his mission, the Toa travels to the island where he is met with something off-putting, violent and sinister... Memento Mori carries various important themes and messages, therefore the author asks you to also read into its subtext and meaning. This novel is rated PG-13 for disturbing themes, terror and extreme violence and gore. Synopsis A rather young Toa of Air named Edram, the final Toa of his team, is send to a distant island known as Artygorup, by his Turaga. On the island an old, newly renovated institution lies, Ninfore it is called. Upon his arrival, when at first everything appeared normal, he is met with off putting and strange occurrences, planting seeds of distrust towards the director of the facility and the staff. The longer he stays, the more deranged everything seems and the more his window of escape keeps getting smaller. But what is really going on inside? Will he be able to escape? Why was he send there in the first place? All while at night a violent, sinister presence roams the empty halls... Story Chapter 1 - Awake, Arise or be for Ever Fall'n Coming soon... Chapter 2 - Hell is Empty To be written... Chapter 3 - All the Devils are Here To be written... Chapter 4 - Nigh is Thy End To be written... Chapter 5 - The Frozen Hell To be written... Chapter 6 - Blackest Day, Blackest Night To be written... Chapter 7 - What Is Dark Within Me, Illumine To be written... Chapter 8 - Freely They Stood Who Stood, and Fell Who Fell To be written... Chapter 9 - Memento, Memento Mori To be written... Characters *Edram *Director Velid *Piraseda *Turaga Yzrac *TBA Trivia *The first chapter was supposed to be released somewhere in March but due to school projects and the writing of the second chapter of Erebus, the project has been put on a temporary small hiatus for now. Erebus is FireStar97's top priority right now. *The title Memento Mori is latin, meaning Remember to die or Remember that you will die. The phrase originated in Ancient Rome. *While other FireStar97 stories and novels such as Red Star, Ice of Darkness and Erebus contain lots of horror elements (those are more thrillers), this novel is the first time FireStar97 wrote a BIONICLE fanfiction that was about the most horrific and disturbing things he could think of. It's also the first horror novel of his that doesn't make use of canon characters. *The novel was originally about something else entirely, but FireStar97 wanted to do a very visceral gothic horror type story which the older concept wasn't able to provide. *The titles for the first, seventh and eighth chapter are quotes from John Milton's Paradise Lost. The novel was inspired by the poem as well. *The titles for the second and third chapter are derived from a quote from William Shakespeare's The Tempest: "Hell is empty and all the devils are here." *The novel takes a lot of inspiration from FireStar97's favorite horror film, Stanley Kubrick's The Shining. As well as the novel version by Stephen King, which is also one of his favorite novels. *This novel takes a lot of themes and ideas from the original concept of Island of Insanity, before it became a completely different story.